


anywhere with you is where i want to be

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Fate has a cruel way of working her magic sometimes. Peter Parker is about to find out just how cruel, and how fulfilling, fate would play a major part in his life with a man by the name of Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	anywhere with you is where i want to be

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my last bingo fill, completing the black out. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Red String of Fate AU

* * *

Another Saturday night, another party that Peter wasn’t sure why he’s at, but he was there anyway. The music was blaring, the house was full of teenagers from both his school and the rival school. It was _the_ party to be at this weekend, and really - Peter was tired. He didn’t care. No one would notice if he was there, but he always went to these parties with his friend Ned because of solidarity. Ned liked hanging out at these things, which Peter tagged along because it got him out of the apartment for a bit. But he wasn’t feeling the party scene tonight. Not at all. 

“Hey - I’m going to go find something to drink!” He shouted at Ned, who was already talking to a pretty girl from their rival school, who looked genuinely interested in what he had to say. Ned gave a nod and a little wave, basically dismissing him. Peter knew he wasn’t being rude about it, but it still hurt his feelings that Ned was more interested in getting to talk to pretty girls than he was hanging out with him. But really - if he was in his shoes, he would probably be the same. 

The smell of weed was prevalent in the house - people taking rips from a double chamber bong in two different rooms that Peter could see. It tangled with the smell of cigarette smoke - the rooms slightly hazy from the different kinds of smoke. He coughed a little, but didn’t let it bother him. He was known to partake himself at these parties, but tonight he planned on staying sober so he could leave whenever he wanted. Bodies bumped up against him as he tried to walk to where he assumed the kitchen was, no one bothering to say sorry so he didn’t bother either. What would be the point, when no one could hear him if he said it? 

Peter walked into the kitchen and saw a drink station was set up. There were multiple kegs, a plethora of hard alcohol lined up on the counter, and multiple coolers filled with beer and malt beverages. He saw a much smaller cooler that had sodas and mixers, and grabbed a can of Coke from the pile, then took a black Solo cup to dump the contents of the can into it. He looked around and saw most people had red Solo cups, helping to keep his shit separate from theirs. Good. 

Seeing no point in trying to find Ned while he talked to that pretty girl, Peter instead went the opposite direction and headed outside. There was a pool and jacuzzi, which people were swimming and relaxing in, the backyard a lot more expansive than he anticipated. He saw a gazebo off towards the back, and decided that he would go and spend some time over there - hopefully there wouldn’t be anyone doing anything back there. These types of parties the inhibitions were something that didn’t exist - people making out, doing dirty things in public due to their inebriation. He once had walked in on what could only be described as an orgy, multiple people sucking and licking and fucking in a bedroom. _That_ had been a very wild party, and one that a lot of people had talked about in class the following Monday. No one believed him that he was there, because why would he be? He was Peter Parker - the top of the sophomore class. He _never_ did anything fun. 

He could hear people laughing in the pool, someone jumping in by doing a cannonball off the diving board. Water splashed up onto the back of his pants, but he didn’t care. It would dry off soon. The gazebo appeared to be empty, which brought some relief to his mind, as he really wasn’t interested in small talking with some total stranger. He saw a couch, and gravitated towards it, happy to find a quiet little area in the rather rambunctious noise. A lighter flicked on, and he snapped his head to the left where he saw he wasn’t the only person sitting in there. 

“What’s a guy like you doing out here away from the fun event of the party?” The person asked, the flame staying lit as they lit the cigarette that was balanced between their lips. “Shouldn’t you be in the house, doing shots? Taking hits? Dancing like it’s 1999?” 

Peter blinked a few times, then shook his head. “Prince? No, I’m good.” The flame went out, but he could still see the details on this person’s face. He looked a bit older than most of the people he’d seen walking around the party. Shortish brown hair that was parted to the side, a pair of glasses that he couldn’t tell if they were legit or just a fashion accessory. Cigarette smoke filled the air as he blew out his first puff on his cigarette. “I’ve got my drink. I’m good.” 

“Why black?” The person asked, as Peter took a sip from the cup. “Something wrong with the other cups?” 

“They have alcohol in them.” 

“Wow. How observant.” 

“I’m drinking soda.” 

“Oh, so you’re one of _those_ people.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me? What does that even mean?” 

“You think you’re better than everyone else, because you’re not bothering to get liquored up.” 

“No? That’s not it at all.” Peter clutched his cup a little tighter, hating that he was going to have to justify why he preferred to keep the color of his cup different from others. “What’s the big deal? It’s not hurting anyone by having this color. I’m sure there are others too that are using it.” He stood up from the couch, no longer wanting to spend anytime in this gazebo with this jackass. “Anyway, have a nice night hanging out by yourself.” 

“I could say the same to you.” 

He turned around and stared at him. “For your information, I don’t like the taste of alcohol. I don’t like the way it feels. I would bum a smoke off of you, but then you might think I’m trying to be cool, or trying to get back into your good graces, when I don’t even know who the fuck you are.” 

“That’s my house.” The cigarette was pointed towards the house. “So, really - I should be asking you who you are, because I don’t recognize you at all.” 

“I doubt you know half of the people here.” Peter returned back, not at all interested in hearing what he had to say. “So, whatever. Fine - I’ll leave.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m sorry.” His apology sounded somewhat sincere, but it was still slightly questionable. “Look, my name is Tony. Tony Stark.” A hand was held out to him, the cigarette back between his lips. “What’s your name? Do you go to Taft High?” 

“No, I don’t. I go to Edison High.” Peter looked at his hand, then reached out and shook it. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” 

“You look a little young.” 

“I’m sixteen.” 

“I’m eighteen. I stand by what I said.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m _young_. Whatever.” He tried to ignore how warm his hand felt as he continued to shake Tony’s hand. “Mind if I take this back now?” He looked down at their hands.    


“Right. Sorry.” Tony pulled his hand away, but not before the tips of their fingers brushed against each other, a small tingle traveling up the length of his arm at the touch. “Come and sit back down. Tell me a little about yourself.” 

He had no idea who Tony Stark was, or if he was someone important or someone that had to throw a rager of a party to get people to like him. But, he seemed to be okay, and there was only a water bottle next to him. _Could be vodka_. Peter walked back over to the couch and sat down. Tony came over and sat next to him, offering him the pack of cigarettes. Peter figured why the hell not, and took one from him. Tony held up his lighter, and leaning forward he waited for him to spark the flint, then got his cigarette lit with a deep inhale. 

Blowing the smoke out, he felt the nicotine hit him. “I’m the smartest kid in my grade. People don’t like me because of it.” 

“I know that feeling.” 

“Do you?” Peter turned towards him, crossing his legs as he held his cigarette with his right hand. “Are you smart, Tony?” 

“I believe I am.” The smirk on his face made him look strangely attractive to Peter. He had never thought about a man that way before, but really - he was an equal opportunist. If they were nice and smart, then he’d take a chance regardless of gender identity. “I’m on track to be the valedictorian at Taft.” 

“Holy shit.” That wasn’t something he was expecting to hear. “What’s your favorite subject?” 

“Physics. Chemistry. No, Physics.” Tony shook his head. “You?” 

“Chemistry.” 

“What’s your second favorite subject?” 

“Computer science. Yours?” 

“The other science.” Tony smirked. “I’m a science nerd. That’s my strong subject. English I’m...okay at. Not great, but not bad.” 

“I’m sure you’re better than you’re telling me, if you’re going to be valedictorian in the spring.” Peter returned Tony’s smirk. “Unless you’re lying to me?” 

“Not at all.” They both took a drag on their cigarettes, Tony stubbing his out in a glass ashtray while Peter knocked the ash off of his over the side of the couch. “I get good grades, but that’s because I work my ass off to get them.” 

He nodded his head as he took another drag from his smoke. “No one likes me because I always know the answer to the questions our teachers ask. No matter the subject. I try not to raise my hand, but then no one else bothers and-” 

“You hate to make the teacher feel like they’re not doing their job.” Tony finished for him. Peter nodded his head. “Don’t worry - that’s a good quality to have. These kids?” He pointed to the plethora of teenagers that were having the time of their lives at the party, “They’re not going to do much in life. But you and I? We’re going to go places that they could never dream of because we pay attention. We’ll be making six, maybe seven figures while they will be making five.” 

Peter laughed, and shook his head. “You can’t possibly know that. I don’t think I’m going to be valedictorian for my school. The competition is stiff.” 

“You told me you were at the top of your class. Stay there, and it’ll be a piece of cake.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” Peter took one last drag, then stubbed his smoke out into the ashtray. “If you’re so smart, why aren’t you partying with everyone?” 

“Because it’s exhausting.” Tony leaned back against the couch, Peter’s eyes going to his Adam’s apple. “No one cares if I’m here. Just as long as there’s booze, no adults, and plenty of risque things happening, then it’s a well oiled machine. You don’t need a host except to provide those items.” 

Peter had to admit that it did make sense. “Do you ever just...ditch your own parties?” 

“I have.” Brown eyes looked over at him, the smirk returning to Tony’s face. “Why? You want to go somewhere?” 

“Nah.” His heart sped up at the thought of leaving this party with the host. No, it was more or less because it was Tony - who he was finding to be more and more interesting the more they talked. “We can’t do that.” 

“Sure we can. Come on - let’s go drive to DQ and grab ourselves some Blizzards.” 

“Have you been drinking?” 

“No.” 

“Smoking weed?” 

“Safer to drive stoned than drunk, but also no.” 

“No, it’s not safer. Both you’re under the influence.” Peter rolled his eyes, but stood up from the couch. Finishing his soda, he looked at Tony. “Fine. Let’s go get a Blizzard.” 

“Two. I’m not sharing with you. You could have cooties.” 

“You’re right. I do. Because I’m five.” 

The laugh that left Tony’s mouth made his stomach roll pleasantly. “You’re really funny, Pete.” 

“Thanks, I think.” 

He followed Tony, the host of the party being largely ignored as they walked around the side of the house and then went through a small fence that led to the front of the house. There were cars parked all along the street, and Peter began to wonder how the hell they were going to get out with a car since there were five cars stacked in the driveway when he saw Tony walk over to a motorcycle. _Oh no_. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a helmet for you.” Tony grabbed an extra helmet from the compartment on the back of the bike. He tossed it to him, Peter catching it with no problem. “You okay with this? Because if not - it might be a bit.” Tony looked over at the driveway and gestured to the cars. “Seeing as my car is parked in the garage right now.” 

Putting the helmet on, he gave two thumbs up and walked over to the motorcycle. He got up on it after Tony sat down, and pressed his chest against his back. “Don’t go too fast, okay?” 

“I won’t, Peter.” A hand touched his, giving it a brief squeeze before it was taken away to be put on the handlebar. 

Peter closed his eyes tight as they took off, trying not to panic that he was doing something his parents always told him not to do. They always were very adamant that he was never to ride on a motorcycle, and here he was - doing just that with a total stranger. Well, maybe Tony wasn’t so much a stranger as he was someone he was starting to get to know. Dairy Queen wasn’t that far from where they were, Tony parking the motorcycle so that they could go inside to order their food. 

His legs were shaking as they walked into the quiet restaurant together, the dining room almost empty. “What do you want?” Tony asked, the two of them walking up to the register together. “My treat.” 

“Brownie dough blizzard.” Peter said, looking at the cashier. “With extra chocolate sauce.” She nodded her head, and tapped in his order. 

“And I’ll take the same.” Cash was put on the counter. “Keep the change.” 

“Sir, are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Positive.” Peter wanted to take a look and see just how much Tony put down, but he was being led over to where they were to pick up their orders. “Come on, Pete. Let’s get our food and then eat outside?” 

“Sure, Tony.” 

It was quiet outside - the air still a bit warm from the unexpected heat earlier in the day. Autumn would soon be changing to winter, and Peter wasn’t really looking forward to the snow he knew was inevitable. He licked his spoon, the frozen concoction hitting the spot after all that soda he’d drank at Tony’s house. He looked over at him and saw he was watching him. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Tony shook his head, as he took a large spoonful of his blizzard and ate it. “Good flavor.” 

“I wouldn’t have ordered it if I didn’t like it.” Peter replied, smirking as he took another bite of his own. “Trying to copy me?” 

“Yep. You figured me out.” 

“Thought so.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and then Tony started to talk about chemistry. Peter listened with rapt attention, thoroughly enjoying having a back and forth with someone about the things he really liked, as it wasn’t often he got to do things like this. Ned was smart, but it was clear that Tony was on the same level as he was. Well, maybe a little smarter, but after talking with him he would never tell that to Tony. 

Peter hopped back up on the motorcycle, putting his helmet back on. They rode back to Tony’s house, the party still going on. Loud music could still be heard, and Peter could almost bet that no one was going to bother to call the police - the party wasn’t unruly. It was just a little loud. 

“Gazebo?” Tony asked, as they went back towards the side of the house, and headed to the backyard. “Or, do you need to go see if your friends are still here?” 

_Ned_. Right. He should probably go and do that. “Yeah, I can meet you back out there? I should go check in with him.” 

“No problem. Bring me a Coke, would you?” 

“Sure, Tony.” Peter grinned, then headed back towards the house. 

It almost seemed as if there were more people here now than there were when he had first arrived at the party. Trying to find Ned was probably going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, but he was going to try. He looked on the first floor, and then went upstairs and started to check on the rooms. He was almost afraid he was going to walk in on another orgy, and would find Ned participating, but luckily he found him hanging out with the same girl in a cozy little library. 

“Hey Ned!” He held his hand up, and saw his best friend turn towards him. “Just wanted to make sure you were good.” 

“Hey Pete! Yeah, I’m pretty good.” The girl that was sitting on his lap shifted a little closer to him. “This is Darla.” 

“Nice to meet you, Darla.” Peter smiled, then looked back at Ned. “Listen, I’m probably going to take off in a bit. I’ll see you at school on Monday?” 

“You will. Hope you had fun tonight, Pete!” 

“I did.” He gave a little wave, then went back downstairs, and headed to the backyard. He didn’t know why he lied to Ned just now, because he easily could have told him he was sticking around, but he knew that Ned would probably worry about him, so this made it easier. He grabbed a couple cans of Coke from the cooler near the pool, and headed back over to the gazebo. Tony was sitting on the couch, alone - _thank God_. He was kind of afraid that someone cooler might have taken Tony away from him, but apparently that wasn’t the case. “Here’s your Coke.” 

“Now, what were we talking about back at DQ? Oh, that’s right.” Tony returned to discussing Chemistry with him, and then they switched to physics, both of them laughing with each other. 

They smoked a few cigarettes, and before Peter realized it, the sun was starting to rise. The party was still going on, but quite a few people had left. Peter wondered if Ned was still here, or if he had gone home with Darla. He looked over at Tony, and saw he was looking back at him, his cheeks growing warm as he returned his stare. 

“I’ve never really met someone like you before.” He said, continuing to stare at Peter. “You’re an enigma, Pete.” 

“No, I’m not. I’m just some kid that goes to Edison.” Peter shook his head, his cheeks still feeling really warm. “I should probably get going. My mom is going to kill me.” 

“Want me to take you home?” 

Peter shook his head. “No, it’s cool.” Pulling his phone out, he brought up the Lyft app and requested a pick up at his location. “Someone from Lyft will be here in five minutes.” 

“Thanks for the stimulating conversation tonight.” Tony said, as they walked out to the front of the house together. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone that could keep up with me.” 

“I had a lot of fun.” Peter said, wishing that the car wasn’t already going to be here. “Good luck with everything.” The sky was quickly turning to a muted orange as the sun started to peak over the horizon in the east. 

Tony held up his arms, and without really giving it much thought, Peter walked into them and embraced him. He felt Tony’s arms wrap themselves around his body, his head going to the crook of his neck. He could smell sweat, smoke, and a dash of cologne, Peter savoring this last moment with him. What Tony had said was true - he had never really met someone like him before either, and it was making him sad because he really wanted to get to know Tony more. But Tony wasn’t asking for his number, so he was going to have to settle on this being just for the night. 

“Take care of yourself, Pete. Remember what I said - we’re going to be making six figures. None of these people matter.” The words were spoken softly into his ear, Peter feeling his heart racing as Tony held him close against his body. “Don’t let any of them make you upset or get you down. You’re better than that.” 

“Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say. He hugged Tony, and then a pair of headlights started to come up the street. He pulled away and gave Tony a watery smile, his eyes beginning to mist over as he turned on his heel and approached the car. 

“Are you Peter Parker?” His driver asked, as he got into the backseat, his body still feeling like it was hugging Tony. 

“I am.” He nodded, happy that his driver confirmed who he was. 

“Looks like you had a fun night.” They took off, Peter sitting back in his seat as he let a few tears start to fall. 

“Probably the best night of my life.” He commented, looking back at the house. He saw Tony standing in the middle of the street, his hand held up. Peter returned it, then looked back towards the front of the car. “Definitely won’t have another one like that.” 

“You never know, man. But I’m glad to hear tonight was one of the good ones.” 

“Thanks.” 

He got home safe and sound, and then went to bed with the images of Tony Stark in his mind. He really wished he’d gotten his number, but again - Tony hadn’t asked, so he didn’t either. It was just a night, and that’s all it was. 

XxX

_ ~Three Years Later~ _

Peter looked up at the dorm, and shook his head. “Why did I think this was a good idea?” 

“You’re going to love it!” His Aunt stood next to him, holding a box of items in her arms. “Come on - let’s go up to your floor.” 

Peter nodded his head. “Right. You sure you’ve got that?” He asked his aunt, who was already walking right for the doors. “Aunt May, wait!” 

“Come on, slow poke!” 

He grabbed the door for her, then they were heading up to the fourth floor, which was considered the ‘nerd’ floor. That was saying a _lot_ as he was currently set to start studying at MIT after taking a gap year to explore Europe with both MJ and Ned. All of their families had agreed that it would be a good learning experience for them, so now here Peter was, a nineteen year old freshman just beginning his collegiate career. 

They got up to his floor, and he could see that it was utter chaos. People were running up and down the floor, shouting things at each other in Klingon that Peter snorted at. Yes, these were his people, and he was going to have a lot of fun here. He had picked living in a single occupancy, which was probably for the best because he wasn’t sure how his roommate would take to his nocturnal habits. He got a lot more studying done during the middle of the night than during the day, so he adjusted his schedule to that lifestyle. 

“I’m going to go grab another box.” May said, after they went into his bedroom for the first time. It was small - smaller than his bedroom back in New York, but it was his. Sort of. “Why don’t you start unpacking?” 

“Okay, May.” He nodded, and then set his suitcase down on the shitty bed. He started to pull his clothes out, putting them in the dresser that was provided, trying to keep some sort of order which he knew would devolve soon enough. He heard a light knocking on the door, and keeping his back turned he said, “Come in!” 

The door swung open slowly. “So it _is_ you.” 

Peter’s stomach dropped when he heard that voice. That same voice that he’d heard in his head thousands of times over since he’d gone to that party his sophomore year of high school. _No way_. It couldn’t be, could it? Why would Tony Stark be here? Surely he would have gone to another tech school. But then again, this was MIT, and only the smartest students were accepted here. He slowly turned around and sure enough, there was Tony Stark, looking almost the same as he had when he had stayed up all night with him three years ago. 

“Tony??” He asked, seeing him smile as he nodded his head. “W-What are you doing here??” 

“I’m your floor manager.” Tony smirked, as he nodded his head towards the hallway. “I wasn’t supposed to be - but a good friend of mine had to take a leave of absence and so I stepped up for him.” Tony looked around the room. “May I come in?” 

“S-Sure!” Peter couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Tony was going to be his dorm manager? “Do you live here??” 

“Kind of have to.” He watched him walk into his small bedroom. “My dorm is at the opposite end of the hall. Much nicer than this.” 

“Cool.” He honestly didn’t know what else to say to that. 

“Hey, Pete - who’s your friend?” His Aunt walked back in, her arm full of two very large boxes. 

“Here, let me help you.” Tony grabbed them from her, and then set them down over by the bed. “I’m Tony Stark. I’m the floor manager.” He held his hand out to her. “And you’re Pete’s….sister?” 

“Hah hah.” She took his hand and shook it. “No, I’m his legal guardian, but thanks for that.” Aunt May turned towards him. “That’s the last of the stuff. Do you need anything else?” 

“No, I think I’m good.” 

“You sure? I can run to Target, we can get you some more bathroom things. Or, I could-” 

“I’m good, Aunt May.” He walked over to her, and hugged her tight. “I’ll come home when I can.” 

“Dont’ worry - I know you’re going to want to stay here every weekend. I remember the college life.” She turned towards Tony. “Make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble, please.” 

“You have my word, Aunt May.” Tony bowed his head. 

Peter waved goodbye to her, and then was alone with Tony. “Is this your last year?” 

“It is.” Tony nodded his head. “And it’s your first? Did you take a gap? You told me you were a sophomore three years ago.” 

“I was, and I did.” Peter couldn’t believe that Tony remembered. “Traveled Europe last year with my friends.” 

“They didn’t ditch you, did they?” 

He laughed, and shook his head. “No, they didn’t. And I didn’t ditch them either.” 

“Happy to hear that, Pete.” Tony walked back over to the door. “I gotta go check on the rest of the heathens. If you ever need anything - my room is-” 

“At the opposite end. I remember.” Peter smiled, his heart beginning to pound fast in his chest as he saw Tony return his smile. “I’m really happy to see you again, Tony.” 

“As am I, Pete. As am I.” 

***

One moment it was August, and the next it was May - and Peter wasn’t sure how. The first semester had been _tough_. He had struggled the first week, but once he got the hang of classes, it became a breeze. He saw Tony every so often, passing by him in the science building, seeing him down the hallway as he went to take a shower late at night. It was during winter break when they both elected to stay on campus, leaving only for the holidays, where they really started to hang out properly together. 

Those nights had been some of the best Peter had ever had - staying up all night, studying with Tony, laughing about the most absurd things. But it always stayed platonic. Peter wasn’t sure if Tony was into guys, or just wasn’t really interested in Peter like that, and rather than rock the boat, he kept it platonic because really - did he have time right now to be with someone like that? No. He had to study and get good grades, so he could graduate early. 

“You gonna come to graduation?” Tony asked him, the two of them sitting in Tony’s dormitory together. It was the night before Tony was set to graduate, and Peter still wasn’t sure if he was going to go or not. His Aunt knew about how much time he was spending with him, and kept encouraging him to stick around, but he was tempted to just take the train back early in the morning. Most of his stuff he’d shipped home earlier in the week, since finals were done now. 

“Dunno.” He answered honestly, looking at the empty box of pizza they’d devoured two hours ago. He was still mildly hungry, but was too lazy to go and get something to eat. “Why? Do you want me there?” 

“It’s cool if you don’t stick around.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” Peter returned, wanting to hear it from Tony if he wanted him there or not. “Do you want me there?” 

Tony looked up at him, as he was sitting down on the floor by his legs. “Of course I want you there. I couldn’t imagine you not being there, Pete.” 

“Then I’ll go.” That was enough for him. 

As it grew late into the evening, Peter wasn’t sure if he should go or stay. He knew that Tony had an early morning, as they were going to do a practice runthrough of the graduation at eight - because apparently MIT liked to torture the seniors one last way before saying goodbye to them. He started to get up from the couch, but then felt Tony’s hand touch his thigh, as he was now sitting next to him on the couch. That stopped him from moving, and had him turning to look at him with a question that refused to leave his mouth as they stared at each other. 

“Stay here tonight.” Tony kept his eyes on him, as they stared at each other. “With me.” 

“I’ll take the couch?” He needed to know what Tony was expecting of him. They had gotten close so many times over the last year that he was growing tired of thinking one thing, and then finding out it was something different. He couldn’t keep going through this song and dance, when all he wanted was to be with Tony in a way that he was too afraid to ask. 

Tony stood up from the couch, and gestured for Peter to stand up with him. “I know this is stupid, and I know that I’m probably going to mess things up by saying this, but no - I don’t want you to sleep on the couch. I want you to sleep in my bed. With me. Without any clothes on. And if that’s too tall of an order to ask for, then fine. But I think you like me, because I know I like you, and if I leave tomorrow and head off without telling you - then I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life.” 

Peter stared at him, trying to process what he’d just told him. It took him all of two seconds before he launched himself at Tony, his mouth finding his without any trouble, their mouths coming together to share greedy, needy kisses. Peter moaned as he felt Tony’s arms circle around his body, the hugs that they shared had been nice but this - this was so much better in so many different ways. Opening his mouth, he felt Tony’s tongue slip inside, the two of them walking to the bed off to the side of the room, Peter counting the steps in his head, and then grunted softly as the backs of his knees collided with the bed. 

He pulled Tony down with him onto the mattress, the two of them still kissing each other as if they’d been deprived of each other for eons. It really felt like that, because Peter couldn’t get enough of Tony’s kisses. Each one was more arousing than the last, and it was making his mind go blank with how good of a kisser he was. It was absolutely perfect. 

His clothes wound up on the floor, as did Tony’s. The two of them stared at each other, Tony laying on top of him as they just took in each other. Tony was right - they had been denying themselves for too long, and now that the moment was here - time seemed to slow down to a halt as he took in every single feature of Tony’s. It was amazing to see his eyes looking back at him with an unspoken devotion that made his stomach drop, and brought a warm heat to life in his lower stomach. 

“Why did we wait so long?” He asked, as he felt Tony’s fingers starting to touch his entrance, his body opening up to the lubed fingers that were now pulling down on the rim of his anus. 

“Because I’m an idiot.” Tony brushed his lips back and forth over his, Peter moaning into the kiss as he felt Tony’s fingers push into his body. “I should have done this a lot sooner.” 

“Yes, you should have.” Peter agreed, groaning low as he felt Tony’s fingers push against his inner walls. “God, I’ve wanted to do this for so damn long with you…” 

“You could have said something too, you know.” They looked into each other’s eyes, as Tony pulled his fingers out of his body and poured more lube onto his fingers. “You should have.” 

It was true - he should have told Tony a long time ago how he felt about him, but he figured that Tony would never like someone like him. “Then, I guess we should make this count, huh?” He put his arms back around Tony’s neck, and felt the tip of his cock start to push up against where his fingers had just been. 

“I guess we should.” The grin on Tony’s face made his heart soar, Peter moaning softly as he felt his cock slip into his body. “We’ve got a few hours before dawn…” 

Peter lost the will to speak as his body was consumed by the rapture that Tony’s body brought to him. He could only toss his head back and forth, his hips snapping down with each thrust that Tony took. It was intense, and it was better than he had ever imagined it would be. Tony’s lips touched the side of his ear, and whispered just how much he adored him, bringing tears to his eyes as Tony spoke the words that Peter had longed to hear all year. He returned the sentiments with deep moans, his nails starting to claw at Tony’s back as the lower halves of their bodies began to take on a mind of their own. Before he realized it, he was coming hard, hot jizz flying up his torso, painting both of their chests in opaque white ribbons. He heard Tony groan low, and after a few more hard thrusts, he felt the warmth of Tony’s release start to spread inside of him. Peter released a deep moan, then clung to Tony with every bit of strength he had left in him. 

The rest of the evening was spent in various sexual positions - Peter riding Tony, Tony acting as the big spoon to his little spoon, back to missionary, and then finishing off with him on his knees, bawdy screams being muffled by the pillow his head was buried on. He collapsed on the bed, thoroughly spent from the multiple orgasms he’d just shared with Tony, the two of them finding solace in each other’s arms after sharing something so intimate. 

“I love you, you know.” Tony whispered into his ear, as Peter snuggled close to his body. “I knew that night you showed up at my party that I was in love with you. Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

“Sometimes.” Peter smiled, and nodded his head. “I loved you then too, you know. I had never met anyone like you.”  “Probably won’t ever again.” 

“Probably not.” 

He fell into a light sleep, not ready to say goodbye to the second best night of his life. But his body won out, and exhaustion took over. He woke up the next morning with Tony’s cock poking at his ass, and like any sane person would, he pushed himself back down onto it, and groaned low as they shared another quick round of sex with each other before Tony went to go get ready for his rehearsal. 

“Will you be here when I get back?” Tony asked, throwing on a shirt over his head, Peter still laying naked under the blankets. 

“Do you want me to be?” 

“I don’t ever want you to leave my side.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“You can until the last train back to New York.” 

Peter smiled, and nodded his head. “Go. I’ll be here.” 

“Good. See you in a few hours.” A quick kiss was shared, and then Tony was leaving him alone in his dorm room. 

Getting up, he walked to the private bathroom that Tony had and utilized the shower, taking care to clean himself up thoroughly. He got dressed, then took everything off again as he realized that it might be more fun to stay without any clothes on. Except Tony had forgotten to tell him that his parents would be showing up to his dorm, and Peter had mistakenly answered the door without any clothes on at all. 

“I’m sorry - are we in the wrong room?” A man with white hair and a mustache looked at him. “This is Anthony Stark’s room, isn’t it?” 

_Fuck_. Peter slammed the door, and quickly put his clothes back on. He opened the door and nodded his head. “It is! I’m so sorry!! God, how embarrassing. Please, come in!” He stood to the side. “Are you his parents?” 

“We are.” The woman wouldn’t look at him, Peter utterly mortified as this wasn’t how he expected to meet Tony’s parents. “Where is Tony?” 

“At rehearsal.” He pushed a hand through his hair, trying not to panic. “He should be back in about an hour. Would you like to wait here?” 

“No, I’m sure he’d rather we’d not be here.” His father said, shaking his head. “Tell him we stopped by. We’ll see him at the ceremony.” 

“Right.” 

Tony’s parents left, leaving Peter to feel utterly mortified alone. He sat down on the couch and groaned, shaking his head. _Should have kept my clothes on_. 

An hour later, Tony walked into the dorm. “Aw, and here I thought you’d be waiting in bed for me.” Tony said. “Pete? What’s wrong?” 

“I had planned on being like that.” He hugged a pillow to his chest, as he stared up at Tony. “Your parents came by.” 

“Oh no.” His lover started to laugh, as he shook his head. “You didn’t, did you??” 

“I think your mother hates me.” 

Tony’s laughter made him grimace, but then he started to laugh with him because really - what else was he going to do? Tony pulled him up off the couch, and into his arms. “Oh, babe - you’re adorable. I’m kinda jealous that both of my parents saw you in your birthday suit.”

“Shut up.” He hid his face against Tony’s chest, shaking it back and forth. “You should call them.” 

“I will. But first - we’ve got a date in my bed.” 

Peter couldn’t argue with that logic, and allowed him to lead him back over to the bed, where they both took off their clothes and proceeded to pick up where they had left off earlier in the morning. 

He watched Tony tie his tie, his own bags sitting near the door. “I guess this is it, huh?” Peter asked, as he really didn’t want it to be. “You think you’ll come back at all?” 

“No way.” Tony shook his head, as he looked into the mirror. “Maybe for your graduation.” 

“Thanks.” He smirked, but he knew deep down inside that this was probably going to be it for the two of them. “Last night was illuminating.” 

“It was, wasn’t it?” His lover walked over to him, and laid a long kiss on his lips. Peter returned it with every single feeling he had behind it, hoping that Tony would understand what he wanted to say through the kiss. “Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t get too stressed out at finals. End your collegiate career the way you want to.” 

“Thanks for the advice.” He pressed another kiss to Tony’s cheek, then grabbed his things off the floor. “Hope the world treats you well, Tony.” 

“Right back at you, Peter.” 

As he waited for his train, Peter looked at Tony’s number, and the countless texts that they had sent to each other over the past year. Sighing, he deleted the contact and with it all the messages. They had had their chance at another moment. He wasn’t about to hold onto it like some lovesick fool. This past year had been amazing, and last night - last night was the second best night of his life. He would never forget the memories he shared with Tony - thanks to apps like Facebook as he’d posted selfies with him throughout the year. But really - it was time to branch out, do things on his own. 

His train arrived, and he went on board and sat down. Yes, it was time to do things on his own. 

XxX

_ ~Five Years Later~  _

Peter held his briefcase over his head, the morning rain in New York doing a number on his commute. He got into his office building, and shook his head, droplets of water falling onto his suit jacket as he took a second to collect himself. He fixed his tie, and headed towards the security desk, where he flashed his badge. 

“Morning, Mr. Parker!” The security guard greeted him with a smile. “Bit wet out there today, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I would, Darren.” He grinned, and walked towards the bank of elevators. The elevator arrived, and as he stepped on, he heard someone call out to hold the elevator. He stuck his arm in the door, and then saw the person that had shouted at him, and felt like the world had swallowed him whole. “Tony.” He whispered, staring back at a man that he would know anywhere. 

The door closed, the two staring at each other. “Holy shit.” Tony replied. “Peter.” 

Before he could say something, the elevator opened back up on the lobby, someone clearly wanting to take the elevator up as they came into the cab with them. He pushed the number for his floor, and saw Tony do the same on the opposite panel, then moved back to the back of the elevator. “Do you work here??” Peter asked, clearly refusing to believe that Tony was here - Tony Stark - a man he hadn’t really thought about since he graduated from MIT in the spring. 

“I do. And so do you.” Tony pointed to his badge. “You work for Innovate Tech?” 

“R and D.” Peter nodded. “You?” 

“Contract negotiations.” 

“Oh, wow.” Peter was impressed. “So, you get the things I work with.” 

“Essentially, yes.” It was so strange to see Tony - he looked the same, but not. His face was fuller, he had facial hair - facial hair that was cut in a stylized goatee, and looked remarkably handsome on his face. He wore glasses that looked like transition lenses, but didn’t really change all that much. “How’re you? How long have you been working here?” 

“This is my third week.” Peter felt stupid, not at all knowing how he should be around Tony. “You? Have you been working here long??” 

“Two years now.” 

“That’s awesome.” They arrived at his floor. “Oh, shit. That’s me.” He started to walk towards the doors. “See you around??” 

“Definitely.” Tony held his hand up and smiled, Peter feeling that same thrill that had been there three years ago when they’d spent that night together in Tony’s dormitory. 

Still in a bit of shock, he walked to his desk and dropped his briefcase down. “Yikes. Warn a person, would you?” He looked over at his cubicle mate, and saw he was typing. “You look chipper this morning. Did you get some last night?” 

“No, Flash.” He rolled his eyes, as he took a seat at his desk. “I just saw an old friend that I guess works here.” 

“That’s nice.” Flash pushed a stack of papers at him. “You need to look these over before we submit them to Dan.” 

Peter sighed, and nodded his head. “No problem.” He set his briefcase on the floor, and grabbed both his highlighter and red pen. He set his phone down on the desk, and saw he had an unread text message. Opening his phone, he saw that there was no contact, but the words on the screen told him everything he needed to know. 

“ _Meet me downstairs for lunch at twelve thirty. Don’t stand me up, Pete_.” 

Debating on whether or not he should put Tony’s contact back into his phone, he didn’t bother and instead typed a message to him. “ _We really have to stop meeting like this. It’s getting spooky now. And yes, I’ll meet you for lunch. See you at twelve thirty_.” He hit send, and then looked at the stack of papers. It was going to be a long morning. 

***

He took the elevator down to the lobby, and saw Tony was waiting for him outside, the sky now as blue as the ocean, not a single rain cloud in sight. He held his hand up and waved, and saw Tony was on the phone. As he approached him, he could have sworn he heard him say ‘Babe’, but then again, it could have been any number of words. He checked his ring finger and saw nothing there. _Okay, cool_. Not like he thought he had a shot at that, but hey - it was better to keep his options open. 

They stood and looked at each other, both seeming to be at a loss as to how they should be. Peter lifted his arms up, and saw Tony smile and nod, and then they were embracing each other much like they had done the first night they had met each other, eight years ago. Peter could smell Tony’s cologne, the same one he’d worn at MIT, and it hit him with a wave of nostalgia that made a few tears spring to his eyes. 

“It’s really great to see you, Pete.” Tony whispered into his ear, hugging him tight. “Like, really fucking good.” 

“It’s really fucking good to see you too, Tony.” He returned, clinging to him for just a little longer, then he dropped back down onto the balls of his feet and took his arms away from Tony’s body. “What did you feel like getting to eat? Want to go to Maury’s?” 

“That sounds great.” 

The lunch crowd had thinned out a bit by the time they got to the restaurant Peter suggested, finding a table for two no problem. He looked at the menu, already knowing what he was going to order, then looked across at Tony. “How’ve you been? What’s been going on?” 

“Well, let’s see. The last time we saw each other, I was graduating school. And now I’m here, and I’ve got this amazing girlfriend who puts up with me for reasons I still haven’t figured out.” 

And there it was. Tony had found love. Peter was happy, he really was, but there was a small part of him that was upset because he’d moved on and he hadn’t. Not that he couldn’t - no, he could have many times. It’s just that everyone he met, they were never good enough as Tony was. That was stupid, and his own damn fault. 

“Oh yeah?? Got a picture of her?” He asked, keeping his voice upbeat. He could never let Tony know that he was still holding a flame in his heart for him. There was no point in telling him, because really - he never expected to see him again. And yet, just like before, here Tony was, throwing his world into a spin by just existing in it. 

Tony pulled his phone out, and showed him his lock screen. On it was a beautiful brunette who had a gorgeous smile. The two of them looked really happy, and that made Peter both happy and sad. Happy that Tony had found someone to make him happy, and sad that it wasn’t him in the picture. Not like it could have been, nor should have been, but still. “That’s my babe. That’s Karen.” 

“She’s beautiful.” Peter smiled, and looked up and saw Tony was looking at his phone. “How long have you guys been together?” 

“A year and a half.” 

“Sounds pretty serious.” 

“I think it might be.” 

“Good for you.” He meant it. He was happy that Tony was happy. Maybe this would be the kick in the ass he needed to get back out into the dating scene. “Does she work in the building too?” 

“She does.” A nervous laugh left Tony’s mouth. “She was going to join us, but I figured that might not be very polite.” 

“I wouldn’t have minded.” 

“Peter.” 

He sighed, then looked down at the table. “Okay, I appreciate you not blindsiding me with that. Not that I can’t be upset. I’m not, okay? I promise. I’m really happy for you.” 

“Thank you.” The sincerity in his voice let Peter know that he had made the right decision by telling him he wasn’t upset. “So, what’s been going on with you?” 

For the next hour, they caught each other up on what life had thrown their way. Peter had told Tony that his Aunt had fallen in love, and had moved down to Georgia with her new husband, leaving him the apartment that he pretty much grew up in Queens. Tony told him that he had been so busy with work and Karen that he forgot the outside world existed, but was trying to do better about going out and doing fun things. 

“Are you going to be a stranger to me?” Peter asked, as they made their way back to the office. “I don’t mind, if that’s how you prefer it to be.” 

“What? No, not at all.” Tony shook his head, the two of them walking together at the same pace. “I’m really happy to know you’re working at Innovate Tech with me. I never once thought that would be a thing. I thought of a hundred different ways that we might have bumped into each other, but working for the same company was never something I thought would be possible.” 

“Maybe fate is on our side.” He couldn’t help but suggest, even though it really didn’t feel like that. Not with Tony being so happily in love with a beautiful woman. “Maybe we’re just destined to be in each other’s lives.” 

“Sure seems like it.” They walked into the building together, flashed their badges and then went to the elevators. “Listen - maybe we could go grab a bite to eat this weekend?” 

“With Karen?” 

The silence that filled the elevator made Peter wonder if he had asked the wrong question. Tony lowered his head down. “I’d like to be alone with you, if that’s okay.” 

“I have no problem with that.” His heart thudded hard in his chest. “Just as friends, though.” 

Tony lifted his head, and Peter felt his chest ache as he saw a sad smile on Tony’s face. “Exactly.” 

The doors opened up on his floor. “Sure. Text me when you want to hang out, and I’ll meet you. Have a good rest of your day, Tony!” 

“Bye, Pete.” He waved at Tony, who waved back as the doors slid closed, the elevator heading up to Tony’s floor. 

It felt really nice getting to talk to Tony again like that. He hoped that they would be able to spend a bit more time together, but again - he knew that Karen was in his life, and was going to be a big part of it. There might not be enough room for him, so he would take whatever he could get with Tony. If it meant lunch every other week? Or every few weeks? Fine. He’d do it. He really did miss Tony a lot, and finding him again really made him thoroughly happy. 

***

“I’m thinking about asking Karen to marry me.” 

Peter was bringing a bottle of beer up to his lips when Tony dropped the bomb on him. They’d been hanging out together a lot the last few months - getting together after work, spending time together on the weekends. It was always only for a couple of hours at a time, never any longer. Being friends was difficult - more difficult than he thought it would be because a part of him really wanted to be touchy feely with him, but he knew he couldn’t. Not when he was in a serious relationship, which now seemed a lot more serious than he first thought. 

“Oh, wow!” He turned to look at Tony, a cheerful smile on his face. “Do you have a ring all picked out?” 

“Yeah. I took her past Tiffany’s last weekend, and she pointed to a beautiful rock in the window. Probably a little too high, but eh - if we’re gonna do it, might as well go all in.” 

A strange laugh left Tony’s mouth, as Peter brought the beer back up to his lips to take a sip. “I think you guys will be good together. You really love her a lot, and as far as I can tell, she’s madly in love with you. Does she want kids?” 

“Surprisingly, no.” 

“Do you?” 

“I….don’t know.” 

“That’s okay.” Peter took another sip, and looked over at Tony. “You seem conflicted. You wanna talk about it?” 

Another strange laugh left his mouth. “N-No, I really don’t. Because it’s stupid and really, it’s not worth rambling on about things. It’ll all work out.” 

“Hey - if you don’t think you’re ready to get married, then don’t.” He reached over, and put his hand on Tony’s forearm. He felt that same little tingle that he always did whenever he touched Tony slide up his arm, his cheeks growing flushed at the simple touch. “No one is forcing you to do this. She’s not, is she?” 

“No, not at all.” Tony shook his head. “No, she’s really great. She’s happy. We’re happy.” 

Peter turned to look out at the deck, the two of them sitting on Peter’s balcony in Queens. He hadn’t moved his hand yet, and he knew that it was stupid. He knew that he should move it, take it away from Tony’s arm because maybe his touch was a painful reminder of what they couldn’t share with each other. But no, his dumb ass brain decided to move his hand down towards Tony’s hand, and casually laced their fingers together. He felt Tony’s fingers cling hard to his own, the strength that was behind that touch making him remember that night they had spent together in Tony’s dorm. 

“I’m really happy you’re happy, Tony.” The words tasted like dirt on his tongue, but he got them out. He clutched his fingers just as tight as he held onto him, his heart hurting like crazy in his chest. “You deserve to be happy. But, if you’re not ready - then don’t make a mistake. You can get married anytime. She loves you.” 

Tony didn’t say anything to him, not that he expected him to. He knew what he was saying couldn’t be easy to hear, especially from someone he’d once told he’d fallen in love with at first sight. But that was a long time ago. Things had changed since then, and it was best to accept that. 

He took another sip of his beer, and felt Tony let go of his hand, the warmth disappearing making him feel a sudden chill. They stayed quiet, listening to the sounds of the neighborhood as they drank their beer in companionable silence. 

“Thanks for tonight.” Tony said, as Peter walked him to the door. “Have I told you how glad I am you’re around? Because I am. Glad, that is. Glad that you’re back in my life.” Tony put his arms around him, and Peter put his up around him. It felt good to hug him - it satiated an ache that was always present whenever he was around Tony. 

Peter rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, and hugged him tight. “I’m really happy to be back in your life too. And I’m happy you’re in mine.” He wanted to say more, but knew that he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be appropriate. Fate was being cruel to them, but that was okay. A friendship with Tony was better than nothing at all with Tony. “Have a good rest of your night, Tony.” 

“You too.” A kiss was left on his cheek by Tony, and before he could say anything about it, Tony was gone, leaving him standing there with a shocked expression on his face. 

His hand went to his cheek as he closed the door, then leaned up against it. God, if Tony got married, then he was probably going to be invited to the wedding. _I can’t go_. There was no way he was going to be able to watch someone else marry the man he was in love with. But, he would suffer if necessary, because he knew Tony would want him there. And he would do anything for him. 

*** 

“Did you hear?” 

“I can’t believe it!” 

“It’s crazy, right??” 

“It’s insane!” 

“We all knew he was going to leave soon.” 

“But I didn’t expect it to be that soon!” 

Peter could hear everyone was chatting about something, or someone it would seem. He grabbed the pot of coffee, and began to pour some into his cup. “What’s going on?” He hoped that they would tell him. “Did someone get fired?” 

“No, someone got promoted.” 

“Oh? Who?” 

“Do you know Tony Stark?” 

He felt his stomach drop. “I do. He got promoted?” 

“Yeah. He’s taking over the R & D division.” Peter was about to burst into happy tears at the news. “In Tokyo.” And then those tears were about to fall due to sadness. “He left this morning. Karen is devastated.” 

That news surprised him. “I’m sorry, did you say Karen was upset? Why would she be upset? Isn’t she with him?” 

“Nope.” The girl who he had first heard gossiping shook her head. “Apparently they had been talking about getting married, and then supposedly Tony got cold feet. He took the job, and they broke up, because he didn’t want her to go with him.” 

_Holy shit_. Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “That’s crazy!” 

“I know!” 

He put the pot back on the burner, then smiled at the group and headed back to his office, his heart already pounding hard in his chest. If that was true, then why hadn’t Tony sent him a text? Or at least called him? They had just been talking about marriage last night! How the hell could he make this decision?! Unless he had already made it, and was trying to see what Peter thought before actually going through with it. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

“Hey, did you hear the news about your buddy?” Flash asked, as he sat down at his desk. “I can’t believe he’s going to Tokyo! Too bad he didn’t take over our department, huh?” 

“Yeah, too bad.” Peter said, not really listening to a word that Flash had said. He launched his work email and saw he had one from a T. Stark. His stomach churned, and his palms began to sweat as he looked at the little envelope in Outlook. He clicked on it, and stared at the monitor as he read the letter that Tony had sent to him. 

“ _I’m sure by now the news has made it to you that I left for Tokyo this morning. It’s true. After our talk last night, I knew I couldn’t marry Karen. She isn’t my lobster. I thought she was - no, that’s not true. I had hoped that she was, because she was perfect. But deep down - deep down I knew that we’d meet again, and that it was going to throw my world into chaos. Well, that day came a lot sooner than I expected it to. Being with you these last few months took me back to when we were at MIT together, and I remembered wanting to be with you for so long, but couldn’t do it. And now - now I had someone in my life that made me happy, but then that happiness turned to something else when you showed up. And it made me realize that maybe I am still in love with you, which is why I’m running away from you. Don’t contact me. I’m sure the fates are going to throw us together again at some point, because I can’t seem to get far enough away from you. But for now - Tokyo will do. Thanks for reminding me what it’s like to be in love with someone, and really feel those immense feelings again. Take care of yourself, Peter. - TS_ ” 

Staring at the screen, he reread the words over a second time. _It’s not my fault. I didn’t make him do this. I didn’t_. He knew it wasn’t his fault. But Tony had left the country to get away from him, and to get away from what he reminded him of. True love. And that hurt. Why was it okay for him to just up and leave, when he had been suffering through this platonic friendship himself? It wasn’t. But none of that mattered now, because Tony was gone. 

And the world seemed a little bit dimmer today because he knew his best friend wasn’t going to be around anymore. 

XxX

_ ~Six Years Later~  _

Peter held a camera in his right hand, snapping a picture of the architecture in Rome that had always fascinated him. The last time he’d been in this city, he had been eighteen. That was twelve years ago. And seeing the structure again, it made him happy that there was a sense of history here that wasn’t around in the US. It was like coming home to an old friend, seeing these buildings again. 

He put the strap of his camera around his neck, and let it hang against his chest as he walked across the street to the small gelato shop tucked in between two buildings. He paid for some chocolate hazelnut gelato, with a second scoop of raspberry gelato, and headed back out onto the street. As he took his first bite, he saw a man standing near a fountain that looked eerily familiar, but there was no way that he could be here. It just wasn’t possible. 

His feet moved on their own over towards the fountain, and once he was there, he knew - he _knew_ it was him. Raising his hand up, he tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around, the goatee now carrying a touch of grey in certain spots, as well as touches of grey on his temples. “Well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Peter Parker.” Tony Stark looked down at him, a smirk on his lips. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“This is real, right?” He asked, clearly not believing his own eyes. There was no way that Tony was really here right now. Here, in Rome, when he was supposed to be in Japan. “Is this real? Or am I hallucinating? Did I not drink enough water? Oh, God. It’s because it’s my birthday. That’s it. I’m having delusions at thirty. Oh, fuck.” 

“Peter!” Two hands landed on his shoulders, as Tony stood directly in front of him. “You’re not crazy. I’m here on vacation. Yes, I live in Tokyo, but I can travel to another country to go on vacation, can’t I?” The smile on his face made his stomach freefall, Peter staring up at him with a lost look in his eyes. “God, it’s really great to see you.” 

“I…” Peter really had no idea what to say. So instead, he approached him and threw his arms around him. His gelato dropped to the ground, but he didn’t care. He was with Tony - they were in the same place at the same time, worlds away from their normal lives. It was fate. It _had_ to be. 

Tony’s hand cradled the back of his head, as he held him close against him. “I’m really happy you’re here, Pete.” Tony spoke softly into his ear, Peter’s eyes closing tight as he was afraid he would start sobbing. “Would you care to go to dinner with me?” 

“A-A-Are you here alone?” He had to know. He couldn’t do this again if Tony was with someone. He knew that was selfish, but in order to keep his sanity it was necessary. 

“I am very much alone.” 

“No girlfriend? No boyfriend? Nothing?” 

“Nothing. You?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Then, let’s go.” 

He grabbed a hold of Tony’s hand and was pulled towards a cab, Tony telling the driver to take them to Hotel de Russie. Peter knew that that was an expensive hotel, but considering what Tony did now, he knew he could afford it. He looked down at their hands, and saw that Tony’s hand was holding onto his with the same amount of strength he’d held onto it the last time they had seen each other. 

The hotel lobby was beautiful, and really - Peter wanted to look around, but Tony was pulling him towards the elevator, and then they were on the penthouse floor, overlooking the old city of Rome. Peter stared in awe at the view, and then felt Tony’s arms wrap themselves around his waist. 

“How long are you in town for?” Lips touched his face with a soft kiss, Peter shivering as Tony’s arms held him tight. “Are you here for a bit, Pete?” 

“I’m here until next Tuesday.” He managed to get the words out, his body growing hotter by the second as he felt Tony continue to kiss his face, and then felt him start to kiss the side of his neck. “Y-You?” 

“Until next Wednesday.” 

“I’m not leaving, am I?” 

“No, you aren’t.” 

Turning around, he put his arms around Tony’s neck and pulled him down, crushing their lips together for a kiss he’d been dying to feel for close to nine years. It was just as good as the last kiss they had shared back at MIT. The way Tony’s tongue fit into his mouth, it was like the perfect fit with his own tongue. Sure, he’d kissed many people since he’d been with Tony, but no one kissed like him. And it felt good to be kissing him again, as Tony was by far the best kisser he’d ever been with. 

Tony pulled him to the bedroom, Peter going without a fight. Clothes were tossed as they walked over to the bed, and then Tony’s mouth was on parts of his body that made him moan at the top of his lungs. He pushed his cock against the slick of Tony’s tongue, slowly rolling his hips as he humped Tony’s face. He felt himself start to come as soon as the tip of his cock pushed the back of his throat, and then he could feel Tony swallowing, keeping him right on the edge of a glorious orgasm. 

A soft _pop_ was made as Tony pulled his mouth off of his cock, his bearded chin rubbing against his inner thigh, tickling him. He started to laugh, both from the high he was currently feeling due to that blow job, and also because Tony’s beard was causing him to giggle. “Tony, stop!” He laughed more as Tony figured out what was the cause, his chin moving back and forth against his inner thigh. “Stooooop!” 

“Never.” Tony moved up so fast that it startled him, but then he moaned as he felt Tony’s lips touch his, the tang of his own cum clinging to his long lost lover’s lips. “God, I had forgotten how good you tasted.” He whispered against his lips, Peter moaning softly. “Have you missed me?” 

“Y-You know I have.” He kissed Tony’s lips over and over. “Have you missed me?” 

“I have.” The sound of a bottle being uncapped surprised him, shocked that Tony traveled with that stuff. “Don’t worry - I have this for me. I like a little help when I jerk off.” Tony grinned, as he poured some lube onto his fingers. “You clean?” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded his head. “In all ways.” 

“So am I.” 

“Then, get me ready because I want to have sex with you until the sun comes up.” 

“The sun is still in the sky.” Tony was quick to point out, as his fingers touched his anus. “You’re mixed up, baby.” 

“I know what I said, and I stand by it.” He smirked, but then it was quick to disappear as he felt Tony’s finger slip inside of him. “Or, are you too old to have that kind of stamina now?”

“Cheeky.” The fingers inside of him were quick to pull apart, Peter groaning at the sudden fullness inside of him. “I’m not too old to have that much sex. Okay, maybe I am, but we can sure as fuck try.” 

Peter laughed, and nodded his head. “That’s the Tony I remember.” 

“He’s always been here - pining for you from afar.” Tony kissed his lips softly, then pulled his fingers out gently. “Time to remind you who really makes you feel good.” 

He had no doubt in his mind that it was always Tony. The other lovers he’d had since being with Tony had been good, but it was never quite the same as what it had been with this man he was currently being wooed by. The tip of Tony’s cock nudged up against his entrance, and with a deep breath he felt it slip into him. Yes, now he understood why the fates were constantly trying to bring them together - they were were perfect for one another. 

“God, I love you so much….” Tony’s forehead rested against his own, as their bodies became covered in sweat. He could feel every single inch of Tony’s cock slide in and out of him. He moaned louder as Tony wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it the same attention that he was giving to the rest of his body. “Yes, baby….Let me take care of you….” 

“P-Please, Tony….” He begged, arching up into the touch of Tony’s hand on his cock. “M-Make me come…” 

“Forever…” 

That word made him lose it completely. He began to come hard, his body going numb from head to toe as he rode out the wave of his orgasm. He heard Tony moan low, his lips brushing against his, and then that wonderful warm heat of his orgasm began to spread through the lower half of Peter’s body, pushing him right back into that haze of a mind-blowing orgasm. He turned his head and found Tony’s lips, the two of them kissing each other with the same passion that had always been there, and always would be there. 

“When did you fly in?” Tony asked, the sheets on the bed now covering the lower halves of their bodies, having enjoyed three good long fucking sessions with one another. Peter was totally spent, the heat of the August afternoon making it almost unbearable, but in a good way. 

“Day before yesterday.” Peter turned his head, as Tony’s fingers combed through his curls. “You?” 

“Three days ago.” 

“Wild that we’re here at the same time, huh?” He looked up at him, and smiled softly. 

“Somehow, I feel like it was destiny doing its magic again.” Tony cupped his face, then brought his lips down to his, Peter closing his eyes as he returned the kiss with a soft moan. “What do you think?” 

“I think you’re right.” It had to have been, because both of them could have traveled anywhere in the world. And the fact that they both were in Rome, in the same section of Rome, that _had_ to mean something. “That’s it. I’m going to move to Japan.” 

Tony’s laughter made his chest fill with warmth. “Really? Because I could definitely use someone like you on my team. I need someone I can trust. Not that i can’t trust my staff, because they’re all great, but it would be nice to have someone who I know I work well with.” 

“Serious?” He sat up, the sheet pooling at his waist as he looked down at Tony, who was nodding his head. “Then, make it happen. Transfer me over to your department. I’m in. I don’t care. I don’t have anything in Queens.” 

“What about your aunt? You have no friends?” Tony sat up with him, Peter moving to sit on his lap. 

“If you can leave your life behind, so can I. Especially if it’s to spend it with you.” Peter put his arms on top of Tony’s shoulders, and stared into his eyes. “What do you say? Because you know if you say no, we’re just going to wind up doing this dance again for longer. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I can take another heartbreak.” 

Lips touched his with a starved kiss, Peter sinking down to be between Tony’s legs as their kiss deepened. “I do _not_ want to lose you again, Peter. I love you. You’re meant to be in my life. I realize that now, more than ever. You’re not getting away from me again.” 

“Then it’s done. Make it happen, Tony.” 

“I will, baby.” The tip of his cock started to push up against his entrance. “But first, how about we go another round, and then grab some dinner in the city?” 

Pushing his hips down, he moaned low as he felt Tony fill him back up. “Sounds perfect, Tony…” He brought their lips together, forgoing any more talking in favor of enjoying more amazing sex. 

***

The rest of the week flew by in Rome. They went sightseeing together, spent the afternoons holed up in the hotel, and then in the evenings they would go on long walks through the neighborhood. Peter had checked out of his hotel and stayed with Tony in his, never wanting to leave his side. 

Tony had taken a cab with him to the airport on Tuesday, Peter not at all ready to say goodbye to him. “We’re going to see each other soon.” Tony whispered, their foreheads resting together as the cab driver got Peter’s luggage out of the back of the car. “I promise.” 

“A day is too long. Two weeks is way too long.” Peter was crying. “I’m going to be so miserable without you.” 

“We’ve got phones. We’ll call. Facetime. It’ll go by quick. Don’t worry.” Tony kissed him flush on the lips. “I love you so much, Pete.” 

“I love you too.” He whispered, clinging to him as they hugged each other goodbye. “Guess I’ll see you in Tokyo?” 

“You will.” Tony nodded his head, and gave him one more kiss before hopping back into the cab. Peter waved goodbye, and then looked at the doors leading into the airport. It was time to head back to New York, his mind swirling with the memories of this past week he’d gotten to spend with the love of his life. 

XxX

_ ~Seven Months Later~  _

Peter stepped out of the cab and looked up at the tall high rise apartment building. He had a bag in his hand, and a suitcase in his other that he took up a short flight of stairs. He tapped in a code into the building, then headed to the elevator and took it up to the twentieth floor. Rolling his suitcase, he walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room that had the kanji symbol 10 on it, as well as in roman numerals as well. He tapped on the door, then rang the bell. 

Tony Stark stood there, the biggest smile on his face. “Welcome home, Peter.” He dropped his bag and ran into Tony’s arms. “I hope you had a good flight?” 

“It was good. It brought me to you.” He cried softly, hugging Tony tight. He was never going to leave his side again. It had taken forever to get the work visa approved, and now he was here and wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. “You’re stuck with me now, Tony.” 

“I wanted to be stuck with you back in high school. Seemed like fate was on both of our sides, huh?” Tony kissed him softly on the lips. “Time for our next adventure together. You ready?” 

“I think so.” Peter grinned, and nodded his head. “Anywhere with you is where I want to be.” 

“I feel the same exact way, Peter. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Tony.” 


End file.
